(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of generating a signal for supporting vehicle communication handover.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Wireless access in vehicular environments (WAVE) is technology that supplements a conventional wireless local area network (WLAN) (IEEE 802.11) method in order to support communication of a vehicle moving at a high speed. Intelligent transport systems using such WAVE communication include roadside equipment (hereinafter referred to as an “RSE”) that is positioned at the roadside and on-board equipment (hereinafter referred to as an “OBE”) that is mounted in a vehicle and perform vehicle-to-infrastructure (V2I) communications between the OBE and the RSE and vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) communications between the OBEs.
In a road environment using such intelligent transport systems, the RSE that is installed at a road for continuous communication transmits information about a communication channel and a communication state to the OBE. In this case, when adjacent RSEs transmit information to the OBE through the same channel, the transmitted frames may collide, and such a frame is transmitted with a broadcast method and thus a transmission failure cannot be seen. Further, because the OBE and the RSEs can transmit a frame through the same channel, a possibility of a transmission failure increases, and a method of performing handover based on information of the RSE has a problem that it does not stably provide information.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.